


Hate You, Love You

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Hate Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "You're an asshole, you know that, right?" Eddie asked as he shoved the guy off.It didn't seem to phase him at all. He bounced back on his bed and landed almost seductively."No, tell me more, my little spitfire.""I'm not little," Eddie protested as he crossed his arms. "And don't call me 'spitfire.'"Richie smiled, and Eddie immediately hated it. He looked so smug. Not attractive in the least.





	Hate You, Love You

How did Eddie end up here? Seriously, what had he been thinking? Out of all the guys at the bar, he went home with the unfunny asshole who thought a 'your mom' jokes was a good opener. He could have had his pick, several guys having bought him drinks throughout the night, but no. For some crazed reason he was in the middle of lecturing that asshole on the importance of changing his sheets. Not that it seemed to be making much of a difference. The guy, Richie he believed, was busy practically mauling his neck. Eddie was going to have bruises in the morning, so great. Now he was going to have to lecture him on that as well.  
  
"You're an asshole, you know that, right?" Eddie asked as he shoved the guy off.  
  
It didn't seem to phase him at all. He bounced back on his bed and landed almost seductively.  
  
"No, tell me more, my little spitfire."  
  
"I'm not little," Eddie protested as he crossed his arms. "And don't call me 'spitfire.'"  
  
Richie smiled, and Eddie immediately hated it. He looked so smug. Not attractive in the least.  
  
"Oh, baby, I know you're not little where it counts," Richie said. He reached out again to palm the bulge in Eddie's shorts, but Eddie managed to slap his hand away. "I just mean you're tiny and cute."  
  
"I am _not_ cute."  
  
"I do so like a little spitfire, but come on baby. Let me touch you."  
  
"I have no idea why I'm here," Eddie said, shaking his head, but he hooked a leg around Richie's waist and pulled him forward. "I don't even like you. You're annoying."  
  
Richie laughed, and Eddie immediately hated it. He sounded so full of himself. It was so ugly.  
  
"I do get that a lot," Richie admitted as they pulled their shirts off. "Though, once we get to this point, the boys usually don't care anymore."  
  
"God, do you ever shut up?"  
  
Eddie surged forward and kissed Richie before he could answer that. There were moments where they had to pull apart to rid themselves of the rest of their clothes, and of course Richie would start fucking talking the moment he came up for air, but the rest of the time Eddie managed to keep him quiet as he nipped at his lips. And then his luck changed when he reached into Richie's bed side table for supplies and, among the ridiculous amount of condom packets and bottles of lube, found a few sex toys. Which included a ball gag.  
  
"Oh, no, baby. You don't want to use that."  
  
"I think I do," Eddie said. He tapped Richie's lips with the silicon ball to get him to open up. Surprisingly, he did. He buckled the gag behind Richie's head and breathed out a sigh of relief at the blissful quiet. "I might like you a little bit better now that you can't talk."  
  
Richie said something, the words muffled of course, and Eddie shook his head.  
  
"Not that much more, though."  
  
He coated his fingers in lube and started stretching Richie. He worked fast, probably not doing the best job, but he honestly just wanted to get this whole thing over with so he could get back home. It definitely wasn't because he was _that_ hot for Richie. He tried not to think about that as he put the condom on and slammed into him.  
  
Richie moaned loudly around the gag. Next time Eddie was going to have to find something much more efficient. Wait, no. There wasn't going to be a next time.  
  
Eddie hips moved in long, deep strokes, causing Richie's bed to hit up against the wall. Eddie silently hoped that he didn't have neighbors. Or, well, at least not fussy neighbors. He had seen the state of the apartment building. He doubted that there was any empty rooms if rent was as cheap as it looked. He also hoped, though, that it was hitting Richie's wall enough that it would leave a dent, because that would definitely show him.  
  
Taking away Richie's voice didn't stop him from telling Eddie what he wanted. His hands grabbed tightly at Eddie's hips and urging him to go faster, and Eddie couldn't let him down. Not that he cared if everything was tailor made for Richie's tastes. He just was getting close and it made sense. He wasn't completely rude, so he reached down to wrap his hand around Richie's cock. He jerked him in time with his thrusts, Richie's eyes going wide in awe.  
  
'Oh, that's right asshole,' Eddie thought. 'Don't underestimate me.'  
  
It didn't take long before Richie was coming. He bit down so hard on the gag that Eddie was surprised that he didn't split it in two. The sight was enough to send him over the edge as well, crying out Richie's name before he collapsed on top of him. He could feel Richie's arms moving, most likely to unclasp the ball gag, before they wrapped around him.  
  
"Mmmm, my little spitfire delivered," he said, his voice somehow still sounding hoarse despite being gagged.  
  
"I told you to not call me little or spitfire," Eddie mumbled. "Do you not listen, asshole?"  
  
"I listen. But see, I don't really like being called asshole myself, but I guess we can't choose what our pet names are going to be for each other, can we?"  
  
"Who said anything about pet names? We don't need pet names. The deed is done."  
  
Richie started laughing, teasing Eddie for saying 'deed,' and Eddie had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.  
  
Okay, so maybe he didn't hate Richie as much as he had put on.


End file.
